I Need You
by beachgal607
Summary: [JayStacy ONE SHOT] Stacy's having a bad day, will somebody be able to cheer her up?


My segment was over for the night so I decided to go back to the hotel. Tonight wasn't exactly turning out to be the best night ever. I'm just getting to the point where I'm getting so sick of creative having nothing for me to do so I get thrown into random things here and there. Not to mention the fact that it's just a bad day overall. I didn't have my normal cup of coffee this morning and I managed to forget the outfit that I was going to wear tonight at the hotel. I just want to get some sleep. I headed back to the locker room so I could grab my bags and I could go. I passed Chris Jericho on my way and waved at him. I turned and walked into the divas locker room. Trish was already in there.

"Hey." She said as she was putting her hair up into a ponytail.

"Hey. I think I'm going to head back to the hotel. I'm so sick of being here." I responded with a bit of a sigh.

"Aw, well alright. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror and I picked up my bags. I got along fairly well with all the divas. You could even go so far as to call Trish and Amy friends. But the thing is, I don't really have a _best _friend. You know what I mean? I use to have that with Torrie back in WCW and for a while here, but she got married, and we aren't even on the same show anymore so we don't get to talk or hang out that much anymore. It sucks because I really miss that. Someone you could tell everything and who you can hang out with all the time and never get tired of them. Almost like a sister.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." I responded as I walked out of the door and headed out to the parking lot to get to my rental car. I passed some more people by in the hallway. Like Randy Orton, my ex-boyfriend. Things didn't exactly work out so well with him. Let's just say that it's not the best feeling walking in on your boyfriend with a slut by the name of Christy Hemme. I also walked by Shelton Benjamin. I would've stopped to say bye for the night but he was getting ready for his match so I thought I'd leave him alone. I turned a corner and just as I was about to reach the door to the parking lot I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked me.

"Jeez, you scared me!" I responded as I turned around.

"Sorry." He said somewhat sheepishly.

"It's alright." I said answered with a bit of a sigh. I'm ok friends with Jay. He was going out with Trish for a while but they decided to just be friends so I haven't really talked with him as of lately. "I was just heading back to the hotel."

"Oh, so um...I was wondering, do you want to hang out sometime, like tomorrow before you have to catch your flight home or something?" He asked me.

"I don't think so Jay. I have some stuff to do. Besides, you'd probably have a better time just hanging out with someone like Trish or Amy anyways." I responded as I pushed out the door to the parking lot and left Jay there. It's not that I don't like Jay or anything, it's just after Randy and everything I'm not so sure I want to date someone in the company again. I hated getting hurt like that. I got to my car, threw my bag it the back and started it up. I flipped on the radio and the song Crawling by Linkin Park came on so I started to sing along as I headed back to the hotel. It's not like I wouldn't want a boyfriend or anything. Heck, I would really like that right now, but who would want to go out with me anyways? I'm on the road half the time and when I am home I have to be working out and have stuff to do then. It's just easier to be single I think. That way I don't have to deal with anyone else. I reached the hotel, grabbed my bag out of the trunk and headed up to my room. I walked in and threw my bag on the floor and plopped into the bed. Tonight is just one of those nights where it would be _really _nice to have someone to hold me and just tell me that everything would be alright. I flipped on the TV and the movie 10 Things I Hate About you came on. I love this movie. Now Heath Ledger in this movie, that's the kind of guy that I want. Someone who doesn't give two shits about what anyone thinks of him but who would do anything for me. It doesn't hurt that he's pretty hott either. God, why in the world am I single? It's just not fair! My eyes welled up tears and they started to fall down my face. Randy cheating on me was bad enough, but I can't stand the fact that I haven't been able to really find someone who appreciates me. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Who the heck could it be? "I'll be there in a second!" I said as I wiped the tears from my face and got up and opened the door. "Jay...?"

"Stacy, can I come in?" He asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Um... guess so. So why are you here?" I said as he stepped inside and we sat down together on the couch in the room.

"Have you been crying?" He asked me as he raised one of his hands and cupped the side of my face.

"Why do you care?" I responded. That came out a bit more harsh than I intended it to be. But why _does _he care? And besides, it's not even his business to know anyways.

"Look Stacy, I care about you. And I know that you haven't been the same since what happened with Randy. But please, you have to get over him. I hate seeing you like this. You are one of the most beautiful, smart, funny people that I know. You deserve so much better than him." He said with sincerity. I sat there in silence for a few moments taking everything in that he said. Does he really mean all of that? "I don't have to be here if you don't want me to. Eric is probably freaking out that I left anyways. I'll see you later." He said with a sigh as he stood up.

"Jay, don't...don't go." I said shakily. He sat back down on the couch next to me. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" He asked.

"For coming here. And for saying all that stuff. It really means a lot to me." I answered as I looked down at my hands which were folded up in my lap. He didn't have to come here and say that stuff, even if he doesn't really mean it.

"Don't worry about it Stace." He responded as he took one of my hands in his and I looked over at him. "You know that I mean all of what I said. You really are the most beautiful woman that I know."

"Thanks..." I said. I really hope he doesn't see me blushing like this. He took his hand, placed it under my chin and turned my head so I was looking at him.

"You're welcome." He said. Before I knew it our faces were centimeters apart and we were about to kiss, but all of a sudden Jay's cell phone started to ring. "Damn it..." He muttered as he pulled away and fumbled around in his pockets to find his cell phone. A giggle escaped from my mouth as he answered his phone. "Hello? Yeah, Yeah. Just give me a few minutes. Whatever." He said into the phone before closing it and putting it back in his pocket. "That was Bischoff. I probably should be getting back to the arena since I have a match in about 20 minutes."

"You don't want to get Bischoff mad." I responded as we both stood up from the couch and headed over towards the door.

"Yeah." He said with a snort. "So do you want hang out sometime then?"

"Well...there was this one guy who wanted me to hang out with him before my flight home tomorrow. So I think I'll take him up on his offer." I answered with a bit of a smile.

"I'll tell him to come get you around 9 tomorrow morning then." He responded with a gorgeous smile.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later Jay." I said as I pulled him into a hug and then briefly kissed his cheek.

"Bye Stacy." He said as he turned around and headed to the elevator. Maybe my day wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
